


星尘 11

by CriusYu



Category: Karroy
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriusYu/pseuds/CriusYu





	星尘 11

11.

不知道是不是太敏感。

王俊凯奇怪地发现，自从那天送走顾阳后，王源就开始有点神神秘秘了。

每天不出门，除了吃饭睡觉，就是一股脑的栽进实验室，死都不开门。问他在做什么，威逼利诱的也不肯说。以往的日常散步被他抛之脑后，渐渐地，甚至连早安吻都没了。好几天都是，一早起床习惯性的摸摸睡在旁边的人，却总是无奈摸了个空。

回想那天罗上尉差点泄露出的秘密，王俊凯心里隐隐泛起了不安。总觉得王源是不是发现了什么。可王源不问，他又不敢作死的主动提起。便只好维持着这种不温不火的状态，静观其变。

王俊凯插手盯着从玄关处捧着快递盒小心翼翼回来的王源，桃花眼危险地眯成一条锋利的直线。而王源却丝毫没发现自己此刻的处境，继续自顾自将印有易碎品标签的盒子放在桌子上，拿来美工刀划开，检查了里面的东西是否完好无损后，抱起盒子又走回了实验室。王俊凯余光一扫，那里面果然又是那些写满奇怪专业术语的瓶瓶罐罐。

他现在看着那些玩意儿就烦躁。王源把关注投放在除他以外的东西上，这让他非常不爽。

王俊凯眼看着汤圆又要把门锁了，立马利用哨兵得天独厚的速度，跟在王源身后一起挤进了实验室。

王源被身后的人搂住转了个圈，等反应过来时，人已经被摁在了墙壁上。他惊讶的张了张嘴，眼神下意识就扫向旁边的实验器材，有点慌乱。

还看？

王俊凯双手掰过他的脸颊，强迫他正视自己。手掌微微合拢，愣是把一张俊秀的瓜子脸给挤成了嘟嘟脸，低声威胁道：“你再看它们，我可就要采取非常手段了……”

对方霸道的性格，从来都是想做什么就做什么的。王源一惊，连忙紧张道：“不行不行！这都是我的命啊！你要是敢弄坏，我肯定跟你拼命！”

王俊凯当然知道王源有多在乎这些东西，原本只是开玩笑而已，结果王源那么一说，他反而更气了！顿时咬牙切齿。想起之前每一个睡到一半结果摸个空的孤寂夜晚，幼稚的让王源做出抉择：“说，这些东西和我……哪一个重要？”语气认真，丝毫没有开玩笑的意思。

跟些实验器具争宠，王俊凯你可真有出息！

王源心里吐槽归吐槽，但面上却很识时务为俊杰。立刻变脸谄媚哄道：“你重要！你重要！”生怕他不信，王源还适时献上一个亲吻以表忠心。杏眼眨眨，特别单纯无辜的小鹿模样。

王俊凯眯眼审视了一会儿。在王源真诚无比的小眼神下，傲娇的冷哼一声，仗着此刻壁咚的状态优势，霸道地俯身咬住他的嘴唇，以此发泄自己多日以来的积怨。顺便把王源身上逐渐淡去的标记重新补上。

王源被他摁住后颈，被迫抬头接受对方狂热的亲吻，顿时浑身发软，只能依靠攥着他的衣料来维持平衡。可是随着大量的信息素涌入身体，带着对方强烈热切的占有欲，隐隐传递着自己是被需要的讯息。这总算让他患得患失的心情平复了些。

不够。

这样远远还不够。

王源微微睁开双眼，抱紧了王俊凯的后背，指尖在用力的过程中微微泛白。迷蒙的视线中，他看了看王俊凯细碎刘海下的浓密睫毛，又用余光瞄了瞄实验桌上的那瓶药剂，终于叹息着再次闭上了眼睛……

 

这种奇怪的气氛一直维持到这天晚上。

王源结束了实验室的秘密研究，脱下防护服悠悠走出，不似之前那般死气沉沉，愉悦的表情中，甚至还带着丝丝的小得意，走路都带风。前后变化之大，顿时让王俊凯非常不解。

他拿了干净的衣服随意搭在肩头，一路哼着欢快的小调，走到拐角的时候，嘴角勾起一边，似笑非笑地转头瞥了王俊凯一眼。假装看电视，实则却一直在观察他身影的王俊凯被他吓得一呛，赶忙收回视线。王源望着他的慌张背影兀自笑了笑，然后开门进浴室去了。

等等……

王源今天怎么那么撩？

王俊凯微微蹙眉，总觉得有哪里不太对劲，便站起身跟了过去。他站在门口侧头聆听里面的声响，哨兵极强的听力优势立马显现了出来。但听了半天，里面除了正常的哗啦啦水声，什么奇怪动静也没有。

难道是自己想多了……？

他疑惑的歪了歪头，转身准备离开。

就在这时，里面忽然传来王源“啊”的一声惊呼！

？！

王俊凯大惊，以为王源滑倒了！吓得连忙踹开浴室的门冲进去！

然后在看清里面情况后……

默然失语了。

雾气蒙蒙的空间，满室的馨香，浑身赤裸的爱人，湿润无辜的杏眼……还有那……溅在漂亮脸蛋和身上的不明白色液体……

这是该是一副多么糟糕的画面啊……

王俊凯无意识的舔了舔嘴唇。以此缓解突如其来的干渴感。站在门口，整个僵住不动了。

王源被突然冲进来的王俊凯吓了一跳！眼睛瞪得大大的，被蒸汽熏得湿润的索吻唇微微翕开，无意露出里面香软的殷红小舌。他看着对方桃花眼中渐渐浮起的欲色，这才反应过来自己现在的样子有多糟糕！他闭嘴咽了口口水，猛然伸手拭去刚才因为按压太重，而不小心溅了一身的沐浴乳。抖着嘴唇慌张解释道：“不，不是你想的……”

回应他的，是一大张迎头盖上的细软浴巾。王源还没来得及惊呼，就被王俊凯整个包裹了起来，猛地从水里捞起！他顺势坐在浴缸的边沿，将王源抱在腿上坐好，又抽了条干毛巾给他细细擦脸，声音黯哑低沉：“你到底一个人在浴室玩什么啊……”呼出的热气呵在王源敏感的耳侧，加上对方故意蹭在敏感处的嘴唇，王源的耳朵立马通红一片。

纤长的睫毛被水打湿，卷卷翘翘的在那边颤啊颤，颤啊颤的，顿时颤的王俊凯心都酥了。白皙的漂亮脸蛋被热气蒸的粉粉嫩嫩，配上羞红的耳朵，看了就想让人咬上一口。他给王源擦着湿漉漉的头发，对方乖巧任他揉弄的样子也很可爱，宛若一只懵懂的奶兔，软软糯糯的，任君采撷。

他往他脸蛋上嘬了一口，亲的清脆响亮，故意继续逗他道：“说啊，宝宝刚才到底在干什么？嗯？”

没想到，刚才那羞得恨不得钻进地里去的小兔子，鼓着嘴纠结了一会儿，居然从浴巾中伸出两条白玉般的藕臂，主动缠住他的脖子，吻了上来。

桃花眼蓦地瞪大，浴巾随着王源的动作悄然滑下，露出一大片的雪白肌肤。王俊凯诧异了片刻，身体一晃，差点摔进后面的浴缸中。幸好及时扶了一把王源的细腰，在手掌感受到的滑腻触感下，回过了神。

王源闭紧眼睛，一点也不胆怯的探出舌尖，堪堪扫过虎牙便学着王俊凯过去的习惯，长驱直入的在他嘴里瞎舔。但很快便被反应过来的王俊凯夺去主权，攻城略池的占领，侵略。舌尖被吸的发麻，带着空寂回音的浴室间，顿时只剩下了唇舌交缠的“啧啧”声，暧昧而充满色欲，令人不禁脸红心跳。

浴室环境闷热，细微的闷哼声都被放大数倍。王源现在整个人被禁锢在王俊凯的怀里，只有下身堪堪盖着浴巾，其余的部分通通曝露在灼热的空气中，如同六月的荷花般白里透红。王俊凯贪恋的从后腰摩挲到他胸前，揉着他胸前小巧的乳首，引来王源敏感的颤抖，却没有丝毫的推拒。

不妙……

要停不下来了……

身体停不下来的探索王源身上的每一块肌肤，但理智却告诉他，他现在不可以标记王源，因为王源没有发———

一阵香甜好闻的信息素潺潺流出，带着青涩诱人的魅惑感，丝丝绕缭在王俊凯挺翘的鼻尖。勾引着他哨兵的信息素一起交缠。

“你怎么发结合热了？！”王俊凯大惊，贴着王源的嘴唇问道。

要不是哨兵的五感绝对不会出错，他都要怀疑是自己鼻子出了问题！

进入结合热状态的王源迷迷糊糊的，微眯着杏眼，殷红的舌尖追着王俊凯离开的嘴唇稍稍露出，这情不自禁的无意识媚态，立马将王俊凯激的眼睛都红了！

他歪了歪脑袋，有点懵懂的样子。没有直接回答王俊凯的问题，只是将被蹂躏到微肿的红唇主动凑上，有点不满的喃喃自语：“唔……要亲亲……”

心爱的向导用甜腻的薄荷音在耳边撒娇求吻，王俊凯感觉他都要被王源逼疯了！独属于哨兵的暴戾因子在血液里沸腾翻滚，他强忍住扒光王源，掰开大腿直接狠干他的原始冲动，将浴巾重新给他包裹好，打横抱起，往卧室冲去。

在离开浴室呼吸到新鲜空气的一瞬间，王俊凯的余光似乎看到……在洗手台的边上，放着一瓶被饮尽的空瓶……

 

王俊凯小心翼翼地将王源放置在绵软的大床上，单膝跪在床沿，俯身捏了捏他红扑扑的脸蛋，语气焦急：“王源儿，你刚刚到底喝了什么？”早知道今天就陪着他一起洗了！要是喝下了什么奇奇怪怪的东西，出事了怎么办？！

王源傻乎乎的咧嘴笑了笑，柔若无骨的手臂往他颈上一搭，把他拉了下来，贴在他耳边嘿嘿笑，呵气如兰：“结合热催化剂……放心，我研究了一个礼拜呢……绝对没问题……”

王俊凯很生气：“要是有副作用怎么办？！你不多试试就自己喝了？！”

王源嘟嘴不满：“我做的东西最好了……才不会出错呢！不信你摸……”他拉着对方的大手往浴巾的缝隙探进，压在自己的胸口，“是不是？”

手掌下的肌肤热到不行。“好烫……”王俊凯喃喃道。

心跳也变得好快。

王源像猫一样的蹭了蹭他，杏眼亮晶晶的：“所以标记我吧。”

“标记了，我就永远是你的了。”他静悄悄地在他耳边蛊惑道。

王俊凯听后很心动，桃花眼都烧得绯红。但他顾虑着王源的身体，仍有点犹豫：“你没有精神体，我怕你承受不了我的意识云……”

“我不是没有精神体，只是我的精神体没有破壳而已。”王源纠正道，“我可以的。”他吻了吻王俊凯的薄唇，定定的说：

“相信我，王俊凯。”

“那阿瑞斯怎么办？”哨兵向导进行完全标记时，精神体也会随之一起进行精神标记。

王源带着歉意的笑了笑，吐舌道：“只能委屈它暂时和蛋交流一下感情咯……”

王俊凯笑了，蹬掉拖鞋跨上床，捏着王源的下巴细细亲吻。

“什么委屈？那也是它未来的媳妇儿……”

 

其实两人都不是身经百战的人，但好在男人学习这方面的知识，一向是与生俱来的。互相摸索着，居然也能找到窍门。上次给乔治子爵做货的时候，王源特地留了个心眼，存了一些东西在家。

此刻王俊凯一边与他交换着亲吻，一边耐着性子用手指在他股间抽抽插插的做前期扩张。前戏又慢又温柔，耳鬓厮磨间，对王俊凯的喜欢，止不住又多了几分。

哨兵在这个世界而言，就是血腥与暴力的存在。

唯一能让他们平和下来，温柔以待的，只有他们心爱的向导。

他能感受到王俊凯紧绷的肌肉，还有隐忍着低落的汗水。如果不是喜欢，他绝对做不到那么认真耐心。所以他一点也不后悔把自己全部交给他。

双向标记即意味着，从今往后，生死都被捆绑在一起。任何的痛苦喜悦，都有人与你一起感受。再也不会孤单一人了。

王俊凯俯身贴着他的后背，一下又一下的将吻落在他优美的背脊上，吸出一朵朵艳丽的吻痕。他抬头温声问道：“可以吗宝宝？你要是受不了，我们就停。”

“唔……不用……”他双手撑在床上，身体里有种说不出的感觉，不如之前进来那般疼了，反而是隐隐有些空虚。

“呵……”王俊凯低低的笑了，左手伸过去捏他饱满的唇珠，调笑道：“宝宝真是色，刚刚在浴室就已经想着要了吧……”他其实忍得也辛苦，下身的硬挺抵在王源的臀缝摩擦，故意说荤话让王源转移注意力。

想到王源刚才独自一人坐在浴缸里，喝下催化剂的画面……王俊凯都不敢想他当时脑内都是想着什么喝下的，又是以什么样的心情在等待药效上头，主动送到自己嘴边。光是想想他都要炸了！

情欲上头，王源也顾不得羞涩了。屁股后面一直戳来戳去的那根东西实在太过巨大，他有点害怕，但更多的，却是止不住的期待。似小猫一般舔了舔王俊凯凑过来的指尖，又含在嘴里轻轻吸吮，像是在给对方口一样，舔的撩人又色气。不出意外的，立马感受到对方猛地一抖。不过没等他得意完，屁股就挨了一巴掌，不疼，只是王俊凯被他撩的气急败坏后，小小的威胁而已。

王俊凯抽出手指，报复地俯身往他腰侧咬了一口！王源最敏感的地方之一！

“呜……疼！”王源转头嗔了他一眼。

“不疼不疼，老公马上就来疼你……”王俊凯坏笑两声，龟头顶着湿润的穴口，就作势要进去。

看不到对方的脸，王源有点害怕，瑟缩地往前面逃：“不要背面，要亲亲……”

王俊凯身体里的恶劣因子全部爆发了，捏捏他的小屁股，反问道：“为什么啊？背入不是很好吗？”

王源不理他，自己想办法翻了过来。嘟着索吻唇放狠话道：“快亲！不然我就咬你了！”

“哈哈哈……”每次威胁人都只有这一招。他忽然想起，似乎第一次遇见他时，他也是那么软绵绵的威胁他的，除了让人心痒以外，一点气势也没有。哎呀，怎么会那么喜欢他啊。明明那么笨，那么傻。

他将王源的两条小细腿掰得更开，令他夹住自己的劲腰。捏着阳具顶着小穴。低头嘬了口他的嘴唇，安抚道：“要是疼就咬我……”

“嗯……”王源咬着嘴唇点头。

幸好王俊凯的扩张做的非常到位，虽然刚进去的时候王源蹙着眉头有点疼，但后面很快就适应了。他一边吮着王源的小舌头让他放松，一边慢慢全部插了进去。满满的，将缝隙撑得一丝不剩。待王源完全适应后，大肉棒才终于开始浅浅的抽插。在寻找前列腺的同时，渐渐加快速度。

“嗯嗯，嗯啊……”王源仰头喘息，脸上带着似有若无的愉悦之意。

王俊凯一边将他的宝贝喂得饱饱，一边问道：“舒服嘛宝宝？”

“嗯……舒服……热热的……”

“你看，这不就咬着了吗？”王俊凯坏笑，手指在两人交合的地方，轻轻摩挲，引得王源一个激灵！

“别！别摸那里……！”那边太敏感了，光是一摸就让他受不了了！

“不好。”王俊凯霸道极了：“反正宝宝都是我的。要怎么摸怎么摸。”

泪花堆积在眼眶，王源视线一片模糊，只能堪堪看到王俊凯陷入情欲中，那性感无比的脸庞。“你烦……啊！”他猛地抖了一下，那快感跟之前的完全不同！

“啊，找到了。”

不顾王源的呻吟，王俊凯找到那点后，立马毫不留情的撞击摩擦！耳边回荡着小向导高高低低的娇喘，汗水低落的瞬间，整个人都要兴奋爆了！动作也不似之前那般缓慢温柔，顿时只想将他的宝贝操哭操射，弄得浑身都湿哒哒的，沾满属于他的气味。

王源嗯嗯啊啊的被操的说不出话来，手指抠着他的后背，十分怀疑王俊凯之前和别人也做过，不然技术怎么会那么好！有处男第一次就那么棒，可以瞬间找到别人前列腺的嘛？！

差不多该做最后的冲刺了，快感快要堆积到顶峰，他原本只是想着。结果想着想着就委屈的忍不住喊出了口。王俊凯将他的一条长腿架在肩膀上，动情地俯身与他激烈舌吻，看着他迷离沉醉的眼神，好笑到不行。

“是啊，我做过好多次了……”

王源瞪大眼睛，湿润的眼睛里充满了不可置信。

王俊凯还是笑，觉得逗他简直太好玩了。一生气，下面也跟着一起缩紧，爽到不行。

“放心，还是跟你。”

“在梦里……”

阴茎即将成结进行最后的标记，最后的那几下王俊凯干的又深又狠，恨不得通通插入他的身体里，再也不分开。他粗重的在他耳边喘息道：

“你知道我想干你多久了嘛……宝宝？”

 

 

阿瑞斯心酸的小剧场：

嗷。

托马的你们爽了……

我呢？！

抱着蛋默默哭泣中。

摸摸，摸摸……媳妇儿你快出来……QAQ


End file.
